


The Pink Apron, or why Tsunade was the best Hokage

by EmeraldBenu



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Gen, The Pink Apron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldBenu/pseuds/EmeraldBenu
Summary: The pink apron is the badge of office for the Hokage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another old tumblr fic (original publication date: May 8, 2016), which is weird because the last old fic was May 7, 2015 and that was entirely unintentional... O.O Creepy. Anyway, this came about from seeing a picture of Minato in that stupid pink apron on tumblr as well as a conversation with selenedreamwalker on tumblr, which if you want to track the whole conversation down you can go look through my emeraldbenu tumblr archive easily since you know the publication date. Also, fair warning, I spent way to much time cackling while writing this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto or anything else even vaguely recognizable, but the rest is mine. This is only posted on AO3 and Tumblr by the original author. If you find it elsewhere, it wasn't given permission.

Hashirama makes the pink apron the badge of office upon the formation of Konoha. _He has no fashion sense._  But he says the bright color will make it easier for people to recognize the Hokage and the pockets are amazing. He feels like he is vindicated when people run from him on the battlefield claiming that he is saving lives by making himself so identifiable. _He totally forgets that people know him on sight, and the apron has nothing to do with it_.

Tobirama watches his brother parade around in the pink monstrosity with despair. _Brother can be so ridiculous it’s a wonder how he manages_. The despair he feels moves to disdain when inherits the apron of office with his ascension to Hokage. It’s horrible and awful, and he only wears it strictly when there are official functions and he must. _Brother would be distraught if he didn’t_.

Hiruzen wears the apron with long-suffering resignation. It’s atrocious, but he remembers Hashirama wearing it and Tobirama did when he must. So he wears it in honor of the two previous leaders. _When he turns over the reins of the village to Minato he wonders for a moment if he made the best choice in heir as Minato seems absolutely gleeful to wear the accursed thing_. Giving up the apron was one thing he was actually relieved most about retiring.

Minato loves the pink apron. It’s so useful and he loves the bright color. _He wears it all the time_. Kushina laughs at him, but it has always come in handy. As a bonus he doesn’t even have to take it off when cooking, and the pockets are a nothing to scoff at either. _He wishes he could have met Hashirama_. 

Tsunade is convinced to take the reins of Hokage by a stubborn child called Naruto. Her only stipulation is that she does not have to wear that apron. _She categorically refuses to wear the pink horror_. Upon her return to Konoha and her induction into office, she promptly sets the thing on fire with a grand ceremony. There was a fabulous celebration in Konoha that night, and every ninja in the service agreed that she was going to be the best Hokage to date.


End file.
